Mr Wrong
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU at first; Pre-Grey's the sad sad tale of Mark Slaon and Addison Montgomery's relationship from their POV, told through song and scenes...Lyrics by Mary J. Blige...One-Shot


**"Mr. Wrong"**

**Okay so ever since I heard this song, its been on my mind to do a fanfic based on it...Its the perfect theme song for Mark and Addison...Its told from first Mark's POV and then the rest is Addie's POV...I switched up the lyrics a bit...just so so you're not confused, I used the lyrics first and then, everything after is like a story; it chronicles everything between Mark and Addison: starting with the first time they ever had sex, to Derek leaving Addison, to Addison finding out she's pregnant, to the abortion, to Addison going to Seattle and meeting Derek, to Mark chasing her to Seattle, and finally ending with her regret over the abortion...I own nothing: All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes, Mary J. Blige and Drake**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

It seems like, like I'm always there when it matters  
>But missing most of the other time, a terrible pattern<br>The rewards I see from being his best friend have made me an addict  
>There's way more people that want what he has more than he imagine<br>I dont get it, I would hate to think I tricked 'em  
>he fell victim to my system, guess I sure know how to pick 'em<br>And I'm always her regret, yeah, I'm always her regret  
>And I know I'll make it harder on whatever's coming next<br>It goes up and down, it's just up and down  
>She's crying now but she'll laugh again<br>Cause we're on the rise and she's here with me  
>In expensive shit, just keeps happening<br>She loves it, she stares at me like who does this  
>And we hold hands while I pray that she's not the type to hold grudges<br>I'm wrong..

Bad boys aint no good  
>Good boys aint no fun<br>Lord knows that I should  
>Run off with the right one<p>

Me and Mr Wrong get along so good  
>Even though he'll break my heart so bad<br>We've got a special thing going on  
>Me and Mr Wrong (mister wrong)<br>Even if I try, no, I never could  
>Give him up cause his loves like that<br>Aint no way that I'm moving on  
>I love my Mr Wrong<p>

Hung up off your good  
>You call and I run<br>Savvy's screaming at me don't do it  
>"Don't do it Addie"<br>I guess she's never had none...

Me and Mr Wrong get along so good  
>Even though he'll break my heart so bad<br>We've got a special thing going on  
>Me and Mr Wrong (mister wrong)<br>Even if I try, no, I never could  
>Give him up cause his loves like that<br>Aint no way that I'm moving on  
>I love my Mr Wrong<p>

When he puts his loving on me, I can't think of nothing  
>That'll make me walk out<br>I'm holding on  
>I love my Mr Wrong<br>When he's kissing and touching on me  
>I can't help but love him<br>I must be out of my mind  
>For going so strong<br>I love my Mr Wrong

Me and Mr Wrong get along so good  
>Even though he'll break my heart so bad<br>We got a special thing going on  
>Me and Mr Wrong, (mister wrong)<br>Even if I try, no, I never could  
>Give him up cause his loves like that<br>Aint no way that I'm moving on  
>I love my Mr Wrong<p>

...

He didn't quite know when his feelings for Addison really started to show (he'd had a thing for the beautiful redhead since med school, but she chose Derek over him and he was the bigger man for a change and let it go). Maybe it was all that damn time they'd spent together when Derek became too much of a dickwad to spend time with his wife. Addison was a woman who needed attention…lots of attention; attention was something she was used to, after all, she was a Forbes-Montgomery, and Forbes-Montgomery's got plenty of attention. When Derek couldn't be bothered or refused to put off a surgery, he'd send Mark over to comfort his highly upset wife. The two had been friends for a while, and Mark became like a brother/best guy friend to Addison; the two would often sit up for hours drinking and discussing their one common bond: Derek Christopher Shepherd.

Derek would often come home from surgery in the wee hours of the morning to find his wife and his best friend curled up on the sofa of his and Addison's living room, asleep…together…in each other's arms. Derek thought nothing of it because it was Mark: the son of a bitch wasn't capable of loving another human being, well besides Derek and his family; the only knid of love he showed women was love through sex. Derek paid it no attention when Addison no longer cared that he didn't come home after surgeries, when he didn't show up to important galas, when he didn't come with her when she went to visit her parents; Mark was always by her side. It became no surprise to either one of them, when they suddenly found themselves in a compromising situation one evening after a round of drinks at a local bar.

"I mean it Mark! He's an ass! An arrogant surgeon with a God complex…but I love him" Addison said, clearly over _her_ alcohol consumption limit (which was extremely high; one thing the WASPy Forbes Montgomery's were known for is how to hold their liquor)

"Alright Red, I'm not gonna take too much more of you dissing my best friend like that, wife or not" Mark replied as the two settled onto the couch, Addison grabbing 2 glasses from the cabinet, filling them with even more alcohol.

"Oh come on! Like you haven't sought about calling Derek a son of a bitch after all these years…you know I'm right Mark…you're just afraid of Derek, that's all" Addison smirked as she sat down beside him, filling their glasses with her favorite wine: Pinot (she made sure to have their maid Sylvia kept a cabinet full at all times whenever she went shopping).

"I am not afraid of Derek; in fact I used to kick his ass all the time when we were kids"

"Uh huh, that was before he was a big time hot shot doctor"

"I could still kick his ass"

"Sure you could Mark, I'm sure you still can" Addison smirked

"I could"

"Ok...if you say so Sloan"

"I could kick his ass if I wanted to"

"Yeah, and my mother isn't cold and heartless"

"I can! I'm serious Addison!"

"Uh huh, sure Mark whatever you say"

"Say I could kick his ass"

"No"

"Say it"

"No, because that would be a lie"

"You take that back Montgomery!"

"Mmmm…no! Make me Sloan" Addison said getting in his face

"You take it back or I'll make you take it back" Mark said pulling her onto his lap tickling her, causing her to squeal with laughter

"Okay, Okay I take it back, you win! You could so kick his ass" she said as Mark stopped tickling her and she remained in his lap…after a few moments, she rested her head on his shoulder, Mark wrapping his arms around her as they sat in a comfortable silence. After a while, she turned her head to look up at him

"Think you could kick his ass for me?"

"I'd kick anybody's ass for you Red, you're my girl"

"I am?"

"Yeah…I'd do anything for you Addison…you've got me wrapped around that rich little finger of yours…I think you might be the only woman who's ever had me whipped"

He told her as he gently stoked her face, making her blush. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before impulse took over and well…the next thing you know, Addison's straddling Mark in nothing but her panties, him in only his jeans, Mark's kissing all of the tender spots on Addison's neck Derek never paid attention to, causing her to moan out, his hands cupping her breasts, her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips meshing together, their tongues intertwined…

And that was how the secret affair of Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd and Mark Sloan came to be…that is until Derek caught them in bed together one day...

...

"Derek, Derek you have to listen to me! Derek you can't do this! Derek we have to- we need to talk about this. you have to give me a chance to explain...what are you doing with my clothes? Derek it was one time! I know that's what people say, I know tthat's what always gets said it's just...I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking...he was just here"

"You screw my best friend and all you can say is 'he was just here'? get out"

"No"

"Get out"

"No No I'm not going, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about this Derek please!"

"Get out of my house now"

"No I'm holding my ground...I'm holding my ground...WE DON'T QUIT! We have to work...what are you doing? No...Derek! Derek Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, you have to give me a chance, you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am...I'm sorry Okay?"

"I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my things in the morning"

"No, no, no, no, no, we can survive this...Derek we can survive this...we're, we're Addison-and-Derek"

"I can't look at you...I look at you and I feel nauseous...I just...We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore"

"If you go now...if you go now we are not gonna get through this...if you go now, we don't have a chance...we don't have a chance...if you go now...if you go..."

...

several weeks later...

Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd stood pacing back and forth in the bathroom of her brownstone townhouse. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be, she told herself as she waited for the timer to ding. "Something wrong Red?" Mark Sloan asked as he peeped into the bathroom watching his girlfriend pace back and forth as she held up a hand to silence him. Their situation was a very delicate one; she was the wife of his best friend Derek Shepherd. After Derek caught the pair in bed together, he moved out, well more like away from New York all together; their former mentor Richard Webber offered him a job as head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital; Addison hadn't heard from Derek in months.

"What's going on Addison" Mark asked again, just as the timer dinged, causing Addison to stop dead in her tracks. Her heart stopped beating for a split second as she walked over to the counter to where the small stick read: positive. She blinked hard; she shook her head, closed her eyes, and opened them again, somehow thinking she could will the stick to read negative; she got the same results: positive.

"Oh no…Oh God no" She said as she stared at the stick as if it were a ghost.

"Okay Addison, you're starting to scare me; what the hell's going on…oh…"

"Mark, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh thank God because I…"

"It means you're having my kid Red…I'm gonna be a daddy!" Mark said picking her up and spinning her around, as she looked at him in horror

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"No Mark! I'm still married!"

"But you're getting a divorce…right? I mean you filed, you sent the papers to Derek's lawyer and he said they were okay…you're getting divorced…right?"

"I haven't signed them yet"

"What the hell are you waiting on Addison? For him to come back because he's not coming back…don't kid yourself Red, I mean Blondie" Mark smirked, as he referred to Addison's now Blonde hair.

"Shut up! What the hell am I supposed to do?" she groaned, leaning her head on the cool sink

"Is there an actual choice here?"

"What do you mean is there an actual…oh God" Addison said as she pushed past Mark and threw up into the toilet

"I mean you're keeping it"

"What? You can't be serious Mark? Its not an option, me being pregnant by my husband's…"

"Ex husband"

"He's still my husband; the papers haven't been signed yet"

"Whatever"

"Mark, I love you, you're a great guy and all, but you're _Derek's best friend_…besides you don't even like kids"

"I did a rotation in peds during residency"

"Because it was required, not because you wanted to"

"You don't think I can do it? You don't think I'm ready to be a father"

"I _know_ you're not ready to be a father Mark"

"Give me some time to prove it to you…please Addison, I promise I can do this, I'm ready, all I needed was the right woman, and that woman is you"

_..._

3 days later

"Hey" Mark said softly as he found Addison in bed one night reading a book

"What are you doing here Mark? It's late"

"I just finished a shift…I went out and got you something…don't turn your nose up at it, I think you'll like it" he said placing the bag in front of her as she pulled out the contents: a New York Yankees onesie and a calendar; she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Okay I get the onesie, but what the hell is the calendar for?"

"Flip through it and you'll see…I marked the due date see: May 2nd…I did learn something during my rotation on the vagina squad" he smirked

"This is nice Mark, real nice…thank you" she said quietly

"Yeah, listen I don't want to keep you and the baby up much longer, you're gonna wanna get as much sleep as you can; I read that pregnant women sleep a lot during the first and second trimesters, and they like lots of sex"

"Where'd you read that?"

"'What to Expect when you're Expecting'…I picked it up the other day, I figured you didn't need one since you're like the queen of the vagina squad and all, but I can pick you up a copy if you'd like"

"Uh no, but thank you"

"Anything for you Red and our little Mark Jr in there"

"Mark Jr? Really?"

"Yeah, it's a boy, I know it's gonna be a boy, you're a boy aren't you?" he said placing a hand to her stomach before kissing her cheek lightly and heading out the door. Once he was out the door, Addison grabbed her cell and dialed her best friend (besides Naomi) Savvy…

"Sav, it's me?"

"Addie? It's after midnight, what's going on? Are you working a late shift at the hospital?

"No I'm at home…Sav, I need the name of your client's doctor…the one who does abortions"

"Addison…Are you? Oh God no! Addison!"

"I am…and I can't keep it Sav, I just can't…"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"Addison!"

"It's not like I planned on telling him! He saw me pacing back and forth in the bathroom while I was waiting for the results…he's happy Sav"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he thinks I should keep it, but I can't have Derek's best friend's baby…he went out and brought a Yankees onesie and a calendar and marked the due date, May 2nd, which is probably about right…he's reading 'What to Expect when you're Expecting', what the hell am I supposed to do! This is Mark we're talking about here! I was half expecting him to give me the money for the abortion, not be all happy about it! He called it 'Mark Jr'"

"Mark Jr? No! You can't have a mini manwhore running around Manhattan"

"Savvy, I'm not keeping this baby…No"

"Maybe he is ready Addie"

"Are you insane? Again: this is Mark we're talking about here! Mark Sloan, the man who sleeps with anything and everything that has a vagina! Mark Sloan is not ready to be a dad…no!"

"But you are ready to be a mom…aren't you?"

"Savvy…"

"It's what you've wanted since we were little Addie, remember what you said you wanted to be when you grew up? You said you wanted to be a mommy more than anything in the world"

"And I changed my mind: I became a surgeon, a damn good one at that…some might even call me the best"

"I'd totally agree with you if I hadn't known you since we were 7…we both know that the real reason you became a surgeon was to piss off Bizzy"

"And it worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did, and you are a damn good surgeon, one of the best if not the best in your field…but as much as you love being a surgeon, there's an even bigger part of you that wants to be a mother…you want to have a baby Addie"

"A baby with Derek Sav, not Mark"

"You know he's not coming back right? I mean you said it yourself"

"Can you just give me the name of the doctor, and make sure that this never gets out"

"Fine Addison, if this is what you really want…"

"It is…I'm sure…thanks Sav"

"Sure Addison"

...

The next day...

_Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd sat in a private medical clinic that evening on the upper east side of Manhattan, her legs crossed, her foot doing that nervous tappy thing it always did when she was either nervous or impatient (today she was both), her fingers slightly drumming the black Prada bag sitting on her lap as she waited impatiently for her name to be called. She was relieved that it was after hours where no one could see her; all it took was a phone call to Savvy, who had a client, whose doctor performed abortions, all she had to do was give her name when she arrived at the clinic, everything else would be taken care of; the clinic was empty with the acceptation of the receptionist and the janitor who was so engrossed in his cleaning and the headphones in his ears that he didn't have a clue what was going on. She sat there thinking for a while, one hand placed on the small swell of her stomach. She looked in the mirror that morning as she dressed; she could see the small bump starting to show, although Mark insisted that there was nothing to see, but she knew it was there. she sat in her car for nearly an hour, agonizing over what she should do; apart of her desperately wanted to keep the baby, but she had an image to protect, and she had to think of her husband, even though he'd moved to the woods and started dating an intern. She also thought about Mark and what he'd think of her once he found out, but...he wasn't ready to be a father-not yet anyways. He'd just be yet another man in Addison's life to let her down, only this time there'd be a child involved who would have to endure the heartbreak of not having a father around. She was ashamed and embarrassed and alone. How had a woman like Addison Shepherd fallen so far from grace? She was the foremost renowned neonatal surgeon in the country and now she sat here, in this office like a commoner, trying to rid her life of this 'little indiscretion'. "Ms. Montgomery, the doctor will see you now" the young looking nurse told her as she stood and headed towards the back. It was the right decision at the time..._

_..._

Later that Night...

"Hello beautiful…what happened Red? Did you lose a patient? Come on sit down, rest those feet, which are probably killing you because you insisted on wearing those damn loubitons to work, and tell me all about what happened"

"Did something happen with the baby?"

"There is no baby"

"What?"

"I said there is no baby"

"What? What do you mean there is no baby?"

"I had an abortion today"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I did what I had to do…you weren't ready for this, to be a father, you'd…you'd just be a disappointment to it and to me….I'm flying to Seattle tonight"

"So you're going back to Derek? Addison, he doesn't want you back! He's living in a trailer…DATING AN INTERN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"I'm not going for Derek, I'm going for work, Richard called me; there's a woman with TTTS and he wants me to consult"

"And what happens with Derek? What you gonna see him, start bawling and beg him to take you back like the last time?"

"No…I'm giving him divorce papers…I had my lawyer draw them up this morning and send them to his lawyer who says they're fine"

"So then what?"

"Then…I don't know what Mark!"

"You are so fucking selfish!"

"What?"

"It's always about you and what you want!"

"What the hell are you talking about Mark?"

"This whole situation was about you, it always has been…you never planned on keeping it did you?"

"I thought about it, but then I realized…it wouldn't be right"

"It wouldn't be right? It wouldn't be right? Are you fucking kidding me Addison? Oh, so it wouldn't be right for you to have my kid, but it was okay for you to _ride my dick_ all those times! It wasn't right for you to have my child, but it was okay for you to call me all those nights Derek was in surgery and beg me to come over and make love to you 'Mark I need you to come over' it wasn't okay for you to consider my feelings when you made the decision to KILL MY CHILD, but it was okay for you to come over to _MY_ apartment the night Derek threw your ass out and strip me down and fuck me crazy! It was okay for me to throw away my relationship with my BEST friend and the only family I've ever know over you!…so basically it was okay for me to fuck you and throw my whole life away, but it wasn't okay for you to have my kid! Once again, it's all about Addison Forbes Montgomery, double board certified world class neonatal suregon who specializes in genetics...blah blah blah BULLSHIT! The truth is Addison, behind all those fancy names and titles, you're just a _selfish BITCH _who doesn't give a DAMN about anyone but yourself!"

"FUCK YOU MARK! FUCK YOU! You don't know what the hell it's like! to be there, lying on that table making a life and death decision like that! You don't get what it feels like to have some machine...YOU DON'T GET IT! having an abortion isn't an easy decision"

"Sure it is: either you want your kid or you don't, either you kill it or you don't; you took the easy way out...I gave up everything for you!"

"For me? You gave up everything for me? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GIVE UP A DAMN THING! I didn't beg you nor did I once force you to have sex with me, you did that willingly! You said it yourself; you've wanted me since med school! How many times did I catch you glancing at my ass or staring at my breasts _long _before the affair? I lost a lot too you know! I lost my husband of 11 years over you! The Shepherds were my family too! They were the closest thing I'd ever get to a real family because mine is too fucking emotionally stunted to give a shit about me! I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do! And if memory serves me correct you _ENJOYED_ having sex with me! You didn't complain _any_! In fact you seemed to be enjoying me _riding your dick_! And let's not forget all those times you were _MOANING MY NAME _you stupid ignorant son of a bitch! 'Oh God Red, Oh shit Addison, That's it right there, Dammit babe, Oh GOD Addison, Fuck Red I'm about to cum!' you didn't seem to mind then! You know what Mark GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"FINE I WILL! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD TO ME ADDISON! I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY KID!"

"GREAT! THAT'S FINE MARK! SEE IF I ACTUALLY GIVE A FLYING FUCK! OOOH MARK SLOAN DOESN'T FORGIVE ME! I DON'T NEED YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"YEAH WELL I'LL SEE YOU THERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed at him as he slammed the door shut, causing pictures to fall off the walls; once she heard his motorcycle pull out of the garage, Addison burst into sobs...

...

1 week later...

Addison lay in bed the next day, miserable and sobbing. She was pregnant, scared, and alone. She had tried to call Mark several times, but he continued to reject her calls. She knew she should go over and talk to him in person, but…after all of the horrible things he'd said to her…no, _he _owed _her_ an apology. She instantly sat up in bed when she heard her phone ring; she was startled to see a Seattle area code. Derek? No, it couldn't possibly be. She reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Addie? It's Richard"

"Richard? Richard Webber?"

"The one and only…how you doin' Addie?"

"Did you call to yell at me for foolishly throwing away my marriage?"

"No, No, I actually called for a consult"

"You need me for a consult? I'm in New York you do get that right? Besides Derek…"

"Doesn't need to know… what I do and who I call for consults at my hospital is none of Derek's business"

"Okay…so, you gonna tell me about this consult?" she asked as he began informing her about the pregnant mom with TTTS.

"I could use some of your star power, and this mom deserves the best and well…I called"

"How soon would I need to leave?"

"I can have a helicopter at Mt. Sinai in a couple of hours"

"Okay…wait, no, just book me a flight, first class Richard and I'll be ready…"

"Fine…oh and Addison? You might wanna bring an umbrella, it rains a lot here"

Seattle, Washington-6 hours later

Richard was right; it did rain a lot in Seattle. When she stepped off the plane, it was raining and cold, which was exactly how she felt: cold. She was in her soon to be ex husband's new town where he was playing pretend with some woman…an intern at that! Addison betted that the woman didn't even know Derek was married. She was in Seattle with Derek and then she had to go back to Manhattan with Mark, the ignorant asshole who said all those hurtful things to her when she was trying to tell him that she was keeping their child. Men! Addison caught a cab to her hotel (the best Seattle had to offer of course), having the bellman take her things to her room, and then headed to Seattle Grace. Almost immediately once she stepped foot inside the hospital, she spotted Derek. He had cut his hair, it was different…and so was he…the woman, more like the child he was with…she looked at least nearly 10 years younger than Addison…a fucking intern! If Derek wanted to play hardball, then he could bring it…Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery invented hardball.

"Meredith, I am so sorry" Derek said to his young mistress before turning his attention to Addison

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Well you'd know if you bothered to answer any _one_ of my phone calls…Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" She said smiling, extending a hand out to the doe eyed looking woman (girl) standing behind her husband

"Shepherd?"

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband…"

...

"What are you doing here Addison?"

"You're hair's different"

"A lot of things are different"

"Its longer, I like it, its very Russel Crowe"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? you just pick up everything and leave? your house, your practice, your friends, you had a life in Manhattan"

"Had"

"And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. she seems...sweet"

"the ice you're on...thin"

"She's young. That whole wide-eyed, ooh-he's-a-brain-surgeon thing happening, but still. Sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison?"

"If you came out here to try and win me back, forget about it."

"I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax, Derek. I'm here for work."

"I'm helping with the TTTS case you guys admitted last week, and from Richard's briefing, I should be..."

"Richard. He knew you were coming here?"

"He asked me to come. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Hmm. Surprise...The hair, though. You know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe."

...

Several Weeks later

Mark Sloan takes the first flight out of JFK to Seattle, and when he gets there, he doesn't waste any time hailing a cab to Seattle Grace Hospital. When he arrives, he walks up to the surgical floor, approaches the nurses station and begins unknowingly flirting with Dr. Meredith Grey (who just so happens to be Derek's ex girlfriend), as she stands reading a patient chart

"Evasive non small sew with a history of COPD? Guy's pretty much a goner huh?" He says, taking a glace at the chart

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger…are you new here?"

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town"

"You get used to it"

"Makes me wanna stay in bed all day"

"We just met and already you're talking about bed, not very subtle"

"Subtle has never been my strong suit…so…you ever go out with co workers?"

"I uh make it a rule not to"

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here"

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would that be wrong?"

"Meredith" says said extending her hand, but before Mark can give her his name, he's met with a fist to the face from Derek

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asks Derek, who was wincing in pain from the punch

"That was Mark" Derek replied…

…..

"Derek and I always did have the same taste in women" Mark later tells Meredith as she cleans the wound on his face; Derek really gave him a shiner

"Excuse me?"

"You're Derek's lusty intern right? I heard about you all the way back in New York, you're famous"

"Well, I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common"

"We're the dirty mistresses"

"I suppose we are"

"My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that it's because behind this rugged and confidant exterior that I'm self destructive and self loathing to an almost pathological degree"

"Hey, we do have a lot in common"

"You know it's funny, Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the throws and just turns around and walks away but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding…interesting don't you think?" he smirks as he has Meredith hold up a mirror as he proceeds to stitch up his own face because despite being a cocky arrogant bastard who has proven too many times that he's unable to 'keep it in his pants', Mark Sloan is _damn_ good at his job...

….

"_Punching out people on my surgical floor!_ _My_ head of neurosurgery punching out people on _my_ surgical floor!" Richard Webber exclaims as he Derek and Addison sit in the conference room, where Addison give Derek an ice pack to place on his hand

"Put the ice pack on your hand" Addison says softly

"My hand is fine"

"Put the _damn_ ice on your two million dollar a year hand! Now, would someone tell me what the _hell_ happened?" Richard asks as Derek looked to Addison to explain, since, after all Mark is _her mess_

"That was Mark" Addison says softly

"Who's Mark?"

"He and Derek used to work together back in New York and um, they were, we were all close friends…until Derek found us in bed together"

"You put your weight behind it?" Richard asks

"Yes Sir"

"Well alright then" Richard says simply as he walks out of the room

"What the hell is he doing here Addison?"

"Oh come on! You're not even a little bit happy to see me" Mark asks as he follows Addison as she practically runs across the CAT walk.

"Go home! Whatever it is you came here to do just drop it and leave"

"We all made mistakes Addison, all 3 of us, but somehow I lost my best friend and the woman that I love"

"Please don't say that"

"He doesn't know how we felt? He doesn't know you stayed with me after he left? How can you expect a marriage to work if you can't be honest with him?"

"Why are you here?"

"For one reason: to bring you home; I miss you Addison"

"I'm in love with my husband"

"No you're not! You're not in love with Derek and Derek's certainly not in love with you; he's in love with that intern and he's not even trying to hide it…why would you want to stick around for that?"

...

6 years later

_[Addison] "My Kid would've been 6 this year…a girl, I know it would've been a girl…Ella; she'd be in first grade…she'd have the same gap in between her teeth as me"_

_[Naomi]: "If you have this much regret about your own abortion, how can you do this one?"_

_[Addison]:"I know that that may have been my one chance to get pregnant, but for me…it was…the right decision at the time"_


End file.
